Hey Class President: The year after
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: A year after and Chiga and Kouksai are still the best of friends, more likely closer. In this fanfiction that has gone too far . you'll find angry bus passengers galore, things about ugly sweater day and a lot about Kouksai,Chiga, and the strange,yet cute relationship that they have. Sorry for any errors!
1. On the way home

So we all know what happened, the hair salon incident and the good old: the-i-am-going-to-sneak-into-your-house-and-take-advantage-of-you-while you are sleeping-in-your-home-because you keep your keys in the mailbox-because you- are-afraid-your grandma will forget-and lock herself out- moment. Or maybe that's just me. " Kouksai!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the opposite end of the train cart. I poked my head up, through the crowd to see Chiga tackling people and shouting," You perverts! Don't you dare, lay a hand on Kouksai!" My face reddened at his "over-protectiveness," and i watched him eventually make his way over and embrace me.

It was fun to hang out with Chiga, but i still don't know why i hang out with him after our "sleepover." I found it embarrassing, and what made it worse, was that in the morning i hid from him, more likely behind the refrigerator, hoping he would do stuff like that to me again. "I have such a bad mind!" I shouted and then covered my mouth in humiliation. "What?" I heard Chiga say, holding me back to look at my face. I examined his long tan coat, the scarf tossed over his neck, ever so nicely and well... I just wore a sweater, considering strangely that day, people kept telling me it wasn't ugly sweater day and that i should buy a new one. I didn't think it was ugly, it was just a navy blue sweater with a snowflake pattern on it. I guess it was sort of ugly, but not overwhelmingly ugly. I glared up nervously at Chiga, he was looking at me like that again. Those smoldering honey golden eyes,narrowing,piercing my gaze and i stuttered," Huh?! Um! Nothing! Nothing at all!" I bet everyone was staring at me now, my train ride would be ruined from an awkward shout out, i hung my head in shame.

I heard a laugh and i looked up with a reddened face. Chiga was laughing, messing up my hair from patting my head vigorously, probably hitting people with his bag and his whole body, as he swung me in his arms from one direction to the other. "You're so cute!" He said and continued to laugh as the other passengers shot glares of disapproval and daggers of fury.


	2. I love you, ugly sweater boy

"Can you like stop hitting me with your freaking bag!" Yelled a man, red in the face with rage, as Chiga spun me in his arms. I dizzily patted his patted his shoulder and he finally stopped, a smug expression on his face. Chiga turned to the man calmly and patted his shoulder saying,"Sure thing, Sir." The man gawked at his response for a few seconds and then growled," Don't touch me you-homo!" Chiga went silent. Come to think of it, the whole train cart did. I saw his warm honey eyes narrow, his smile turn into a snarl and his eyebrows furrow. Oh no, this can't be good. I squirmed my way between both of them, both ready to pounce any second now, their eyes burning deep with rage. "Heh, uh hey guys, pals..." I said, trying to lighten up the mood by using words that made me giggle. "Why don't we not fight, i bet all these lovely ladies and other people don't want to get involved in this either." I felt like i was the voice of reason until a random passenger shouted out," Who you callin' other passengers?! Ugly sweater boy!" Just as i thought i saw a ray of hope as Chiga's snarl turn to an eased expression, it quickly hardened as he shot a glare of death into the surrounding crowd. Some people screamed. I gave up. The train had stopped and the doors opened as people began to flood out in panic and relief. "I'm sorry, sorry about that, oh gee..." I said to the other passengers as they eagerly left the cart, moving faster as i tried to chase after them, forcing my apology on them. "I got my eyes on you." Said Chiga poking the short, black haired man in the chest. "Come on, Chiga..." I said grabbing hold of his tensed arm. "You look like a giraffe." The man snarled. "Oh yea, well you look like a scrawny wildebeest, Idiot." Shouted back Chiga as we made our way out of the cart. Just as we made our way to the crowd of bustling people, Chiga turned back to the man, glowering at his face and mouthed," I make him scream for me, every night." To make it even worse he was pointing at me. I watched the man take hold of his chest, shocked and disturbed. My face burned with embarrassment and i shakily covered Chiga's mouth, trying to stop him from mouthing anymore. Suddenly i felt his tongue slide across the palm of my hand as his leathery black glove, pulled back my hand, caressing my fingers in a trail of saliva. I squealed and squirmed in his embrace. The man flipped us off and quickly speed-walked to the nearest exit.

"That was fun." Said Chiga, laughing to himself and then wrapped his arm around me as we walked down the snowy sidewalk. I looked at my frozen fingers and cringed, feeling as if i hadn't wiped all the saliva off of my skin. "Yea, i guess it would have been if you didn't lick my fingers or say nasty things out in public." I muttered softly. "What, really?" He said turning to examine my profile with an amused expression and he sighed, the amusement fading as he realized how much it really bothered me. "I mean they say love is a beautiful thing, but how can it be beautiful when you're humiliating it and making it out as some teasing joke." I said shyly, feeling his grip tighten, pulling me back, stopping us both in our tracks. "Kouksai..." He said firmly, tilting my chin up to meet his gaze. My eyes widened, he was being dead serious. I swallowed hard and he moved closer saying," I'm sorry, i know what i had done was uncalled for. I promise I will not play so lightly with the concept of love and humility." With those words, Chiga leaned in, licking his lips before he made contact. My eyes widened and as i moved back, nervously. He reached for me, grabbing the collar of my sweater, gently pulling me close. He pulled open his coat and hugged me, wrapping me inside. No escape. "Chiga!" I said softly and before i knew it he had kissed me, pressing his lips passionately against mine.

What was this? This feeling? Of my heart pounding so violently, every part of my body trembling, every time he spoke- it made my stomach flutter with butterflies, every time he said my name, and when he held me- i felt safe. What is wrong with me?


	3. Causing a scene

He pulled back only minutes later, until i was begging for air. My eyes were still wide, just staring at him, hoping he'd say something. Anything. That was the first time he had actually-kissed me. He gazed at me with soft eyes and a gentle smile. "Kouksai..." He whispered, the hot steam of his breath, visible in the chilling air. I swallowed uneasily, taking in sharp breaths, inhaling the scent of a dull, fading cologne with my hands, shaky at his chest. "Yes?" I breathed nervously, feeling his arms, squeeze me tighter. "You want to come home with me tonight?" He said with a grin and my face reddened. "Um-well-I" I stammered. He laughed and said," Forget about Grandma! She'll be fine!" Still breathing heavily, i peered up at him and Chiga purred," Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Well putting that statement into serious consideration, a lot of things actually could happen. I mean, dear lord, he could hold me hostage. But in reality, he probably wouldn't do that. Oh! I know, my Grandma would be locked outside again and we would be driving around the neighbor hood, running over trash cans and asking suspicious hobos if they caught a glimpse of her. Or better yet maybe the person i thought was a hobo was really my grandma! Maybe I've been fooled all along. "What's so funny?" I heard Chiga snicker as he read my expression. My face burned. "Oh, huh? Um nothing!" I gushed in embarrassment. Just nothing. Heh- That's all it really was. And just as i was finally catching on to my own demise! .3.

"I can't believe you just don't get a place of your own." Said Chiga, pulling of his scarf as he closed the door. "Well i'm sorry i can't live up to your standards!" I said playfully with a shy smile and tensely walked away from the door, slipping of my shoes and followed him into another room. He turned to me and said," Uh, make yourself at home. I'll be right back." I watched him turn on the TV and then walk out of the room. I sat down on the white fluffy carpet and looked up at the TV screen in embarrassment. "Yea, and i feared for my life, Miss Tetsua." Said a husky old voice. "Oh wow, that must've been really traumatic for you, sir." Said a lady, a reporter. My eyes widened out of mere humiliation. "Oh hey, what's on?" Said Chiga plopping down beside me, holding a cup of tea in his hands. "The-the-that thing! That man! Why are? Why is he-how? On public television-I?" I choked out the words, starting to hide my face with my hands. Chiga spit out his tea, and laughed, banging his fist on the floor. I crawled towards the TV screen, trying my best to make out what the show was saying. "Today, on the Akoi Subway, downtown, an elderly citizen and multiple passengers had numerous complaints of being harassed by a 'couple', earlier today." I looked back to see Chiga flat on his back, rolling on the floor, intensely laughing and throwing his glasses off, onto the couch. "I think i caught some footage! Play this!" Shouted a girl. My eyes darted back to the screen as I saw Chiga spin me around, repeatedly hitting the man in the face and a few other passengers. Then the scene changed and i saw myself trying to cram my way between Chiga and the other man and being useless at trying to calm the situation down. They even caught me, trying to chase after people, apologizing. How embarrassing! I grabbed Chiga's shoulders, trying to shake him out of his laughing fit. "Chiga-senpai!" I groaned. "Now isn't the time to laugh! They put embarrassing footage of us on TV! For the whole world to see! People felt threatened by us!" I continued and he finally sat up. "Probably more by you than me but-" I began to finish and he interjected. " Sorry, but this show is funny." He snickered. "This is the news!" I said, pressing the tip of my nose to his. He became serious and grabbed the remote, turning off the television. Silence.

I frantically backed up, realizing that i had gotten too close. I'm done for now. I felt Chiga's hand press into my chest, pushing me on my back, on the floor. I fell with a soft thud. "Chiga, now's not the time!" I said flustered. "It's always the right time!" He said back playfully, leaning forward, towering over me. I shyly tried to 'fight' back, but before i knew it, he had dragged me onto the couch. "No... Chiga-I" I whimpered as he leaned in forward, pressing his lips to my neck. "Kouksai?" He asked in a pant as he continued to press his lips and begin to tug at my clothes. "Now's not the time to be asking-" I began to say but he cut me off stating," Kouksai- I love you." My eyes widened. I love you? I LOVE YOU... Those words danced in my head and i said," Chiga? Do we have to do..." I hesitated and finally said," 'It'?" My vision was blurred by the haze of emotion that bubbled up from deep inside my chest, my heart. He didn't respond and i felt his hand slide to a place were it shouldn't be. My toes curled over and i grabbed his shirt. My face turned a deep red, deeper than the shade of pink that was on my cheeks before. "Chiga!" I panted as he teased with my body. He kissed me and said," I promise, I'll be nice." I turned my head and suddenly said," Stop it!" The tears bubbling over, my heart pounding frantically. It was clear that i showed no dominance, but i won't give up. " Chiga!" I cried and suddenly, i felt nothing. The feeling of touch had gone away. "Kouksai!?" He said, somewhat taken back. "D-Don't touch me..." I said, bringing my sleeve to my face. He hugged me and said," Kouksai, please forgive me!" He said, cradling my head against his chest. I was silent, except for the sniffles and raspy breaths that had escaped, my trembling body. He wiped my hot tears with his thumb and stroked back my hair. "It's okay..." I said eventually and felt his tense body relax. "What do you say, I make it up to you and we go bother that hobo who is always asking your grandma for bread?" I sniffled and sort of giggled and replied," Mmm, yea that seems like fun." "Now that's what i'm talking about!" He said and excitedly got up from his position on the couch, running towards what i guess was the kitchen. "I have bread!" He shouted, holding it in the doorway for me to see and then grabbed his coat. I giggled. "Let the mischief begin!" He said deviously, grabbing his keys to the car, dragging me along with him outside.


	4. It's limited edition-Loverboy!

We pulled up slowly to the corner, right next to the convenience store, not the nice one across the street, but the one where all the creepy people like to hang around and the neon light bulbs inside those once pretty lights were now dull and flickering . I pulled the binoculars up to my face and squinted. "See him, yet?" Pressed Chiga, leaning in close, gripping my shoulders tightly. I leaned over the dashboard and suddenly saw the target. "Over there!" I said, intensely poking the cold windshield with my index finger. Chiga jumped back into the driver's seat and said," You got the plan down, right?" I nodded and jolted forward as he stomped on the gas, the binoculars falling at my feet, sliding from side to side with the radical movement of the car. He came to a sharp halt as we stopped right in front of the nice convenience store across from the trash littered one. I rolled down my window and came face to face with the old, long gray bearded man with a thick, but tattered and torn murky green jacket with scuffed up pants, that were now turning a dull brown. "You seen the pretty lady who walks down this street?" He cackled, blowing the foul smell of alcohol in my face. Chiga leaned over the steering wheel and said," No. But you know what we did see?" The old man eyes widened in awe. "Was it?" He gasped. "Yessir, it is the new package of bread... Limited edition." Said Chiga, holding up the bag of bread in his hand. "Limited Edition... You don't say..." Roused the old filthy hobo, his eyes glued to the bag of fresh pure white bread. I couldn't help but snicker. We're so cruel.

"Limited Edition! You don't say!" Mimicked Chiga as I laughed hysterically. "That's priceless!" I laughed and Chiga turned his car back into the driveway. "No, you know what's better? Have you seen him on Wednesday afternoons?!"Chiga playfully chimed, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, snickering. Chiga laughed and said," He goes over to random cars and asks the people who are driving... For bread!" I suppose it wasn't that funny at all, but right now it was hysterical. I'll regret this later. My eyes casually looked back to the road, to see us swirving all over the road. Cars honked and screeched. "Chiga! You're not even paying attention to the road!" I shouted, fearfully, pulling the seatbelt over my chest. "Oh calm down... I'm a perfect driver!" He reassured me, waving his hand infront of my face, letting go of the steering wheel for the who-knows-how-many times. I screamed. He laughed- at my misery! He could have killed me! I could have died today... And it would... ALL-BE-_HIS_... FAULT... T.T I don't know why, but for the rest of the day, we spent our time riding around various neighbor hoods. Actually there was this one gang of kids. But they were all really terrifiying for awfully short children- They chased us about a good two miles- ON THEIR BIKES! Still intact with training wheels! And to make it even worse- they were hurling water baloons! AT ME! Not at anyone else- not even Chiga! But me! Why do I always have to be the victim! They even thought Chiga was _cool. _Chiga called them punks and threatened to break their training wheels and they STILL found him COOL! I can be cool,too! Seriously, what is wrong with little kids these days! "Kouksai?!" I heard loudly voice it's way into my ear. I looked at Chiga, who was giving me _that look_ again... I nodded my head in reply and mumbled out a soft," What?" He sighed, glared out at the busy highway and cars infront of us and said," You know, during that akward five minutes of silence- I really started to think about you..." My face reddened and he paused a bit and then continued with the most serious face- I had ever seen. "Until I started to think about that LIMITED EDITION BREAD..."


	5. You wouldn't understand

A/N: Thank you sooooo much for enjoying this story! The reviews really helped me to update! *big hug*

"That's not even funny!" I argued back, crossing my arms and making a "pouty" face. Oh, but Chiga found it funny. I'd never admit it, but he can't really take anything seriously, unless it involves someone crying, and usually he just finds that even funnier. "Come on Chiga! I'm being serious! How come you never listen to me!" I found my self yelling, louder and louder over his laughter. He stopped and composed himself immediately. "You think I don't 'listen' to you?" He asked... Seriously. I blushed and shifted in my seat uncomfortably and responded with," Well... Y-yes..." He sighed and shifted a bit in his seat too. "I'm sorry." He muttered and stroked back his golden hair. The rest of the car ride was silent. "It's okay..." I said back softly before we both sat in silence. I looked out onto the now deserted highway, the streetlights illuminated a dull yellow and made the scenery look warm and cozy. I slightly smiled at the beauty of it all. "Do you still want to hang out tonight?" Chiga asked quietly. I shrugged and said," Mmm y-yea I don't care. I mean if you want me to go home I can or..." My words faded as I tried to continue. "Well, do you think you could come home with me tonight if you don't mind? I mean we could watch movies and eat spaghetti until we pass out..." Chiga stated with a grin. I smiled, lowering my eyes and replied with a soft," Yea, that sounds like fun." "Yeah! I promise I won't do anything! I swear!" He promised happily and began to drive a bit faster. "Chiga! Slow down!You drive like a maniac! How did you even get your license?!" I asked fearfully as we began to swerve in and out of both of the empty lanes. "Okay,okay! I'm just having some fun... And actually, I got my license from the place down the street." My eyes widened. "What place?! Oh no! Don't tell me! It was the crazy old man in apartment 9B?!" I stammered. "You guessed correct!" Chiga laughed.

But the crazy old man in apartment in 9B is a whole other story itself. We pulled into the driveway and I could feel my heart beginning to pound inside my chest. Maybe I was better off at home. "Come on, lets go inside..." Chiga said, pulling the keys out of the ignition and putting them in his pocket. I nodded my head bashfully and got out of the car. Suddenly I must've lost my footing on some ice or something and I found myself spiraling to the frozen ground. "Oh, hey! Kouksai!" I heard Chiga shout and then I was in his embrace. I trembled in his arms and glared up to see him, staring down at me again... Ever so seriously. "Kouksai... I'm sorry, but..." He spoke and his words faded as I felt as if I knew what he was going to say. I took in a shaky deep breath and heard him finish. "I want you... Everything..." I choked on the lump in my throat and let out a muffled cough. "Chiga... I-I" I murmured in a raspy breath and felt him hoist me up into his arms. " I know you'll hate me for this but I just can't hold back my feelings for you any longer. I've loved you ever since I set my eyes upon you. Weather you're the 'president' or not, tonight you'll be mine." He whispered faintly into my ear. "Chiga! " I yelped in a panic. Why was he rushing things so fast? "Kouksai, I love you! " He said loudly in the silence of the night. My eyes widened and I peered up at him, my heart aching and I forced myself to say the words that I've held back for so long. "Chiga... I love you too! I love you!" I said, gazing into the smoldering honey golden eyes. And once I had said it enough... I couldn't stop.


	6. Love hurts

A/N: Sorry for the super late update everyone- I've been really busy =w= But here is your update! I hope you enjoy it- by the way I LOVE all of your reviews! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you appreciate this story! Hm, well this should be interesting... =~= Enjoy! :3

"Eh! Chiga! Do we have to do this tonight! I-I-" I gushed as I felt my body collapse into a pile of blankets and quilts. "Mmm Hmm." He said with an expressionless face. "B-But you promised you wouldn't do anything! W-we were suppose t-to eat spaghetti until we pass out! R-Remember?!" I stammered loudly, squirming in the pile, trying to escape. "But we're doing something. Not just me. I mean, well I can if you want but, it's really supposed to involve two people, but I suppose you'll be involved because you'd just be laying there like,'omg,chiga!' and then I'd be all up in your face and really sexy and stuff and say,' Feel me, Kouksai..' or you know something seme-ish like that. And you'd be so cute, getting all red in the face, blushing- you know like you are right now, but five million shades deeper." Chiga mused. I covered my face with my hands. Ew, he's already imagining it!? "You make it sound all weird..." I said, still keeping my hands over my face, my heart beginning to pound violently within my chest. "No, you just think it's weird, when it's really quite beautiful." Said Chiga, crouching down, gently removing my shaky hands from my reddened face. I looked deep into his honey- golden eyes, trying to telepathically say to him that he's a raging lunatic, but clearly he didn't receive my message. "Don't cover your face, Kouksai, you look so irresistible when you blush." He said with a smile and my face burned a shade deeper.

I pulled my wrists from his hands. "Stop it Chiga!" I said defensively, squirming away from him. He looked at me strangely. "Kouksai?" He murmured under his breath. Oh no, I could feel the tears bubbling up. "You don't understand! Do you!?" I cried, bringing my forearm to my face, trying to wipe away the rivers that flowed over my reddened cheeks. "Just be caring for once! Stop turning every loving situation into some joke. Do you think i want to do those things with you if you make it should cruel and painful?! Ehhhh..." I sobbed. Suddenly a pair of two firm hands pinned me down. "I'm sorry Kouksai! Please don't cry. You understand that I wouldn't hurt you right? I'm so sorry!" Chiga shouted over my sobs. I struggled in his grip. "Let me go! Chiga!? Let go of me!" I wailed helplessly, finally breaking free. I crawled away from him until I had the strength to book it for the door. My heart was pounding so fast it hurt. I was gasping for breath, just a few more steps until I make it to the staircase and then if I fall down the stairs I'll be right at the door. "Kouksai! Wait!" I heard Chiga shout. I turned in a blurry haze to feel a hand grab my shirt and yank me backwards. "I'm sorry." He whispered faintly and then his lips met mine. My eyes shut tight. No, Chiga... Stop... "Please, I'll be gentle... Just let me have you. Just for tonight..." he whispered as he pulled back from my face.

~ Sorry for the short chapter- another update soon ^-^~


End file.
